Deseos de ti
by Diminishing Quarter
Summary: El quería una aventura de una sola noche, sin complicaciones. Ella no quería ser un juguete.  ONE-SHOT Regalo para  I can hear the screems tonight


**Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son del maestro Kishimoto ^^**

_**Dedicado a I can hear the screems tonight**_

**No se si me quedo gracioso o no, culpa a la señorita inspiración que realmente anda peleada conmigo. Tuve que arrastrarla para que se pusiera a escribir aunque lo logre no sé de que tan excelente calidad lo dejo.**

**Me compraste con todas la de la ley. Disfruta de tu One-shot, de mí para ti.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se sentía frustrado, total y completamente frustrado.

Uchiha Sasuke daba vueltas por todo su departamento, vueltas sin cesar y sin parar. Y si seguía así la próxima vez que alguien viera su departamento vería una ruta alrededor de toda la sala.

Como si alguien fuera a ir a su hogar, se bufo el mismo. Se encontraba completamente en sequia; el universitario mas candente y sexy de toda Konoha parecía estar en celibato.

No sabia que le pasaba, últimamente no encontraba una mujer que le excitara al máximo y cuando encontraba a una que le gustara para una sola noche por alguna razón antes de hacer un movimiento que le aseguraría una noche de sexo terminaba por rechazarla.

Era realmente molesto. Parecía que ahora tuviera 2 mentes; no lograba que ambos se pusieran de acuerdo. Estar con esas mujeres les parecía ya vacío y sin importancia, pero él quería eso, así no abría ataduras ni lazos absurdos y molestos.

No como su amigo que se quedo con la primera relación que tuvo, esa molesta pelirosa; amiga de la infancia de ambos.

El Uchiha termino por sentarse en el sillón, tomo la cajetilla de cigarros que estaba enfrente de él y encendió uno. Inhalo y sintió todas esas ansias reprimidas en su sequia tranquilizarse un poco.

Exhalo el humo del tabaco y esas ansias volvían, realmente necesitaba una noche de sexo salvaje.

.

.

.

.

Otro día común y corriente.

Al levantarse fue directo al baño y se ducho, fue a la cocina y desayuno y terminaba de alistarse para ir a sus clases de Administración.

Tomo el subterráneo y soporto los apretones de la multitud y especialmente el de hombres de avanzada edad. Por tan enojada e indignada que se sintiera, los reclamos no brotaban de sus labios. Se quedaban enjaulados en lo profundo de su garganta.

Accidentalmente golpeo a uno de los hombres que había estrujado su trasero, cuando movió su mano para protegerse el maletín que tenia en su mano golpeo la parte "noble" del hombre.

-G-gomen- se disculpo. Aunque en su interior la ojiperla se regocijaba de que el hombre se quejo del dolor.

Las puertas se abrieron y salió a empujones bruscos.

Siguió su camino a pie. Y logro llegar a tiempo al campus universitario. Al entran vio mas gente de lo común, jóvenes de su edad con pareja o un grupo de amigos riendo y pasándola bien.

Y de repente lo recordó, hoy era san Valentín. Y como siempre la pasaría sola.

Entro al salón justo a tiempo y el profesor entro segundos después que la ojiperla.

La clase había sido lo mismo de siempre, su profesor hablaba y todos los demás tomaban apuntes de la clase.

No escucho cuando la clase había terminado, y no vio cuando el salón se despejaba. La ojiperla mantenía la vista a las afueras a través de la ventana.

Suspiro profundamente.

Ahí estaba su amiga Sakura con un rubio ojiazul que era su novio. Sonrió al verlos, la pareja esparcía felicidad por doquier. La Hyuuga admitía una cierta envidia, ella quería algo así; una relación bastante profunda como la de ellos.

Pero ella no tenía esa suerte, las pocas relaciones que ha tenido con el sexo opuesto solo la buscaban para una sola noche. Ella nunca había accedido, pero siempre tenía la intuición que era sobre su físico. Sakura se lo había dicho hace años, que un cambio en su apariencia no le haría daño y la ojiperla le hizo caso a su amiga.

Cambio su forma de vestir y ahora usaba maquillaje, cosas que no hacia a sus 17 años. Durante 3 años tuvo citas pero nunca pasaban de la segunda cita. Ella quería una relación y ellos, obviamente sexo.

Así que la Hyuuga había optado por dejar las citas por un tiempo. Estar sola y disfrutarse a ella misma.

Tomo su bolsa y se sacudo un poco los jeans que traía puestos, su ropa era mucho mas ajustada ahora. Su blusa mostraba un escote atrevido, pero discreto, las miradas lascivas siempre iban hacia su pecho, el cual seguía cubriendo con chamarras con mucho mas estilo.

Su cabello lo tenía suelto y varios mechones enmarcaban su rostro.

La universidad tenía un amplio jardín y se sentó en la banca mas cercana que encontró, cerca de ahí había una pizarra con muchos carteles en el. Particularmente uno capturo su atención.

Se avecinaba un festival, la propia institución lo organizaría y conociendo esta universidad seria en grande. No había duda que ningún estudiante faltaría, aquí era donde prácticamente se establecían los lazos de los alumnos con empresas importantes. Afortunadamente no necesitaba eso a pesar de los problemas que tuviera con su padre ella trabajaría en las empresas Hyuuga.

Pero sabría que tendría que ir al festival.

.

.

.

Toda la mañana las mujeres de la universidad lo buscaban, tomo a una de la muñeca y la arrincono en la pared. Le besaba el cuello y la chica gemía de placer.

Pero no eran los gemidos que el deseaba buscar.

¿Por qué? Porque su cuerpo y mente no se ponían de acuerdo, el quería sexo y cuando lo encontraba no era precisamente lo que deseaba.

Comenzaba a odiarse.

Estando en el subterráneo le originaba una jaqueca, el ruido venia por doquier y era molesto. Unas reían otras gritaban, el llanto de algún niño cerca de él y por lo que había escuchado y llegado a ver las voces de esa gente pervertida que sube al ver a una chica linda.

Había visto un par de hombre en una esquina tratando de tocar a una mujer de 30 años, y él no podía hacer nada se encontraba lejos y por lo visto alguien se estaba por encargar de eso.

-¡N-no!- la pequeña voz lo hizo girar hacia donde provenía y la persona que vio le resulto algo familiar. Una mujer de cabello largo y azulino, no podía ver bien su rostro por que ese hombre la rodeaba. Pero sin duda pudo ver sus ojos, de un color perlado.

Si no se equivocaba era una Hyuuga, la hija del presidente de la compañía que era competencia de la de su padre.

El hombre tenía una sonrisa satisfactoria y ella se estaba aterrando.

Cerró sus puños y miro con furia a aquel hombre, como se atrevía a tocarla. Como pudo camino hacia donde estaba la Hyuuga. Ese pervertido la estaba manoseando y estaba por meter su asquerosa mano entre sus blusa.

El Uchiha casi tenía su puño listo para propinarle un puñetazo, pero lo que hizo su cuerpo fue diferente.

Su mano se deslizo por su cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

-No te pierdas así- su agarre se hizo mas fuerte y con su oscura mirada miro a aquel tipo. El hombre sintió su muerte cerca y se alejó rápidamente.

La ojiperla estaba completamente nerviosa, su cuerpo estaba completamente pegado hacia la de otra persona y podía escuchar l latido de un corazón desembocado. No se atrevía a mirar a su salvador, pero debía hacerlo y agradecerle.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era Uchiha Sasuke quien la abrazaba posesivamente y no apartaba su mirada de ella. Instantáneamente bajo su mirada y sentía la sangre subir hacia sus mejillas. Uso el mismo gesto que hacia desde niña, jugaba con sus dedos y trataba de pronuncias una frase coherente.

-Etto…U-uchiha… U-uchiha-san a-arigato-

El moreno no respondió y ni siquiera tuvo la intención de soltarla, aun estaba ese pervertido y quién sabe cuantos alrededor de la Hyuuga.

Un movimiento brusco del tren hizo que la gente se moviera violentamente, provocando que el Uchiha se acercara mas a la ojiperla y pudiera sentir los pechos de ella rozarse contra el y esa sensación le fascino, y como si no pudiera ser torturado ella había emitido un pequeño gemido.

Para él fue escuchar a un angel, era esa clase de sonido que el deseaba escuchar en su cama. Exactamente el sonido que gritara su nombre al llegar a la cumbre.

Esas pequeñas manos pasaron por su pecho y ese sonido salvaje que emitió desde su garganta fue perceptible para la ojiperla. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un color carmesí y eso al Uchiha lo hacia enloquecer.

Se la tenia que llevara la cama ahora mismo o de lo contrario otro movimiento como el de hace segundos y perdería totalmente su cordura y le haría suya ahí mismo, sin importarle la gente que estaba ahí.

La velocidad bajaba hasta que el transporte se detuvo completamente. El tomo la muñeca de la Hyuuga y la saco rápidamente. Camino con ella sin importarle que ella protestara o no pudiera seguirle el paso, necesitaba buscar un lugar donde pudieran estar solos.

Un parque parecía perfecto, a esta hora los mocosos seguían en clases y las amas de casa no rondaban por ahí.

Pero no era suficiente solo ir al parque, buscaría el lugar más profundo y menos visible. Y si que Kami-sama estaba a su favor, había un punto en donde varios arboles se juntaban y ahí se perderían de vista de la gente. La arrinconó y la observo detenidamente.

.

.

Esa mirada oscura la estaba aterrando, pero profundamente la estaban seduciendo. No tenia idea el por que la había traído aquí si apenas han cruzado palabras en el campus. Estudiaban la misma carrera por lo que insignificantes palabras se habrían dicho, y además sabían quienes eran por los negocios que tenían sus padres, pero solo eso. Y ahora se encontraba muy cerca de él, percibiendo su embriagante aroma; su respiración cerca de ella y sintiendo algo que era desconocido y perturbante de una extraña manera.

Sus piernas habían sido separadas por una de las piernas del moreno que se acercaba más a ella.

Quería detenerlo, de veras quería hacerlo, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Solo se quedaba quieto sintiendo esos labios rosar con su cuello y subir lentamente hacia sus labios. Por fin sentía su cuerpo moverse, pero no para algo que ella quisiera; sus brazos pasaron por su pecho y subieron hacia su cuello, enredándose mas con el. Acercándolo y profundizando más lo que el moreno demandaba.

Se separaron cuando sus cuerpos requerían de oxigeno, respiraban entrecortadamente. Y aun mantenían su agarre.

El Uchiha coloco su frente en la de ella y la ojiperla se obligo a observarlo.

Sintió la mano del Uchiha acariciar su mejilla y bajar hacia su cuello, repitiendo el movimiento varias veces provocando largos suspiros a la Hyuuga. El no quería suspiros, quería oírla gemir como en el subterráneo. Más razones para poseerla en ese mismo instante si es que su autocontrol se lo permitía.

-U-uchi-uchiha-san- apenas logro decir.

El negó, y ella no logro entender.

-Sasuke.- dijo antes de mordisquear su cuello. No quería escuchar "Uchiha-san" de esa voz, quería escuchar su nombre; solo su nombre.- solo Sasuke- su mano bajo hasta donde terminaba su blusa y comenzó a tocar su abdomen.

Y escucho el sonido que deseaba, ella gemía de placer; a causa de él. El provocaba esas sensaciones en la Hyuuga.

Se encontraban perdidos en el deseo que el moreno había desatado, ese mismo deseo que la Hyuuga había correspondido sin problema alguno. Pero aun siendo Uchiha Sasuke y Hyuuga Hinata se podían cometer errores.

Una pequeña pelota rodo por el campo y termino cerca de ambos morenos.

Su camisa estaba ya desabrochada y solo cubría la mitad de su espalda y era rasguñada por la ojiperla. Ella era sostenida por el moreno quien mordisqueaba el seno de la Hyuuga.

Se había dejado llevar y no podía ocultar las sensaciones que el Uchiha le estaba provocando. Sabía como terminaría esto, una vez que terminaran no volverían a cruzar palabra y todo volvería a ser como antes. Solo que ella se habría convertido en el juguete del moreno, lo que ella siempre rechazo de los demás hombres.

¿Pero por que era distinto con el? Se dejo llevar y pronto pagaría las consecuencias.

Pudo percibir un sonido, más allá de los suyos y de los del moreno. Era como si hubieran pisado hojas secas o alguna ramita. Una pequeña voz la hizo sobresaltarse, se trataba de un pequeñito.

Como pudo Hinata se soltó de los brazos del Uchiha y rápidamente le dio la espalda para poder acomodarse la ropa. El ruido de más hojas secas hicieron voltear al Uchiha completamente enfurecido.

Unos grandes ojos lo miraban con curiosidad y Sasuke se acomodó su camisa.

-¿Ha visto mi pelota señor?- el pequeño jalo su pantalón para que el Uchiha le prestara atención.

-No- respondió secamente- Hyuuga ¿has….- y ya no había rastro de la ojiperla.

El Uchiha apretó sus puños, se controlaría; no golpearía a un niño. Alcanzo a ver la mencionada pelota, se incoó frente al mocoso y le devolvió la pelota.

-Hiciste que se fuera- el moreno lo fulmino con la mirada, sin embargo no funciono.

-Demo…- el niño trato de defenderse- yo no fui quien la mordió-

-Lárgate- le ordeno el Uchiha y el niño no lo pensó 2 veces y se fue.

-Te volveré a encontrar Hyuuga-

.

.

.

Se recargo en un poste cercano y coloco su mano sobre su pecho, justo donde su alborotado corazón se encontraba. Debía agradecer que ese pequeño hubiera aparecido, le dio la oportunidad de escapar.

La Hyuuga miro hacia atrás, no podía confiarse y después ser sorprendida por el Uchiha. Espero a que su respiración se tranquilizara, ¿pero que estaba por hacer? Casi se entregaba al moreno; aun podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo sobre el suyo. El roce de sus labios contra los de ella y cada caricia seguía impregnada.

Se encontraba cerca de una avenida y al primer taxi que paso por ahí lo paro y fue en dirección a su casa.

Durante el día siguiente Hinata, tuvo la suerte de su lado. Pudo evitar al Uchiha a toda costa, el no tuvo la oportunidad de interceptarla y eso lo ponía de un mal humor. No se había sacado de la mente el sonido de su voz, su suave piel y esas curvas que comenzaban a torturarlo.

Tenia su ultima oportunidad de atraparla y si llegaba hacerlo se la llevaría rápidamente a su departamento y ahí la haría suya muchas veces.

Ya se imaginaba el tenerla sobre su cama, desnuda; implorando que la hiciera suya.

.

.

.

Y como si los días no hubieran sido torturantes, pasaron demasiado rápido.

La ojiperla esquivaba exitosamente al Uchiha que incansablemente la buscaba y trataba de tomarla entre sus brazos.

El festival era esta tarde y por ser alumnos de la universidad debían de asistir y si esta vez el moreno la atrapaba, seria muy difícil escapar. Y para hacer mas difíciles las cosas, la compañía Hyuuga y Uchiha habían sido invitados de honor, por lo que Uchiha Fugaku y Hyuuga Hiashi estarían presentes.

Estando con su padre era fastidioso, no solo tenía que soportar las miradas de las mujeres y sus hijas. Sabía que Fugaku estaba checando cada uno de sus movimientos por ser el heredero de la empresa. Debía de cuidar la imagen de todos y especialmente la del futuro presidente.

Caminaba con las manos en su bolsillo, procurando ir unos pasos detrás de su padre, quien saludaba a la gente hipócritamente.

Y a lo lejos vio lo único que sus ojos buscaban. Venia con un vestido blanco con un estampado de flores, su cabello recogido en una trenza que caía a un lado de sus hombros y varios mechones sueltos enmarcaban su rostro.

Pensaba acercarse a ella y sacarla de la multitud, pero un hombre moreno y cabello castaño se acercó a ella, lo observo mejor y pudo deducir que él era Hiashi, el padre del angel que tanto desea devorar.

-Uchiha Fugaku- la voz de una persona hablando con su padre lo saco de sus pensamientos y ver como la Hyuuga se encontraba enfrente de él y el padre de ella entablando una conversación con su padre.

No dejaba de observarla, a ella, su escote, su cabello; su sonrojo. Todo lo que la componía.

Sus manos picaban deseaba tocarla, quería quemarse tocando su cuerpo.

-Recuerdas a mi hijo Sasuke- el mencionado estrecho su mano con el Hyuuga mayor sin apartar vista de la ojiperla que sin resultados se escondía detrás de su padre.

-Mi primogénita- el Hyuuga tomo a su hija del brazo y la coloco frente a él.

La ojiperla se ruborizo por tener ambas miradas oscuras y penetrantes sobre ella, hizo una pequeña reverencia y miro al Uchiha mayor.

-M-mucho gusto, mi…mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata.-

El Uchiha sonrió.

-Tienes una hija hermosa Hiashi.-fue el comentario de Fugaku. Lo suficiente para que el moreno se sintiera molesto, el único que diría lo hermosa que se ve.

Su sentido de propiedad salía a flote, desde aquel día la había proclamado como suya. Nadie más y solo él podría tocarla o estar cerca de ella.

Porque es suya.

Esas simples palabras lo hacían arder en deseo, ese maldito fuego que quedo encendido al no haberla tenido por completo.

No lo soportaba, no dejaba de mirarla y solo detrás de su padre podía sentirse un poco a salvo.

Necesitaba una excusa para poder apartarse del Uchiha. Por días pudo alejarse de él, pero cuando su padre los vio y fue hacia donde estaban; tenía que seguirlo. Con sus brazos trataba de cubrirse un poco, que el Uchiha menor la viera de esa forma la hacia querer cubrirse como lo hacia antes.

-Sasuke- el mencionado giro hacia la persona que le hablaba. – Atiende a Hinata, necesita hablar con su padre unos momentos- Fugaku se alejaba con Hiashi.

Y ahí el moreno vio una nueva oportunidad para tener a la ojiperla entre sus brazos.

-Y-yo.., yo me r-retiro U-Uchiha-san- la ojiperla daba media vuelta y trataría de esconderse del Uchiha y después buscaría a su padre. Pero unas manos sobre su cintura la detuvieron.

Volvía a sentir su respiración, el aliento tan cálido que emanaba y ese aroma fuerte que provenía de él. La cegaron completamente. El roce de los labios del moreno contra su cuello la hizo flaquear. Perdió fuerza en las piernas y sintió el agarre de Sasuke fortalecerse.

-Aun no es hora de que caigas rendida Hi-na-ta- su nombre lo dijo cerca du su oído y por ultimo mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

Camino con ella por varios lugares sin resultado de encontrar un sitio en que pudieran estas a solas con la ojiperla. Procuraba tener su mano firmemente en la cintura de la chica. No se le iba a escapar y mucho menos cuando su cuerpo le demandaba tener sexo on ella hasta que cayera de agotamiento.

Los baños no se veían una buena opción, se encontraban saturados de gente que quería entrar, las aulas de la universidad se encontraban vigiladas para evitar situaciones como la que el Uchiha quería que sucediera entre el y su compañera. Y no había un lugar que estuviera solo por toda la universidad. Bufo molesto, realmente necesitaba hacerlo y el quería que fuera la chica y ahora que la tenia no podía dejarla ir.

Paso su mano libre por el cabello y ver tanta gente le comenzaba a molestar, aun tenia a la chica tomada de la cintura, la cual estaba completamente roja como un tomate y evitaba por completo su mirada.

La acerco hacia él y la tomo de la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo. No se había tomado el tiempo de observarla bien, esos ojos perlados que le hacían sentir extrañamente bien; lo llenaba de sensaciones que nunca habían cruzado por su mente y cuerpo. Esos labios pequeños y carnosos que se le hicieron totalmente irresistibles y esas mejillas color carmín que la hacían ver hermosa.

-¿P-porqué?- la voz de l ojiperla lo hizo volver en si. El no dijo nada para que ella volviera a hablar.- ¿Por qué y-yo?-

El Uchiha la beso. Era diferente que aquella vez, no era cargada de pasión, deseo. Hambre por el cuerpo del otro. Este era suave y con una suma de delicadeza. El tiempo se había detenido y solo estaba el sonido de su respiración, todo iba más lento y nada importaba.

Ya no importaba se terminaba siendo un juguete para el Uchiha.

Ya no importaba si él quería una aventura de una sola noche.

Algo había cambiado, un pequeño clic en su mente y corazones.

Las personas podían observar la escena, el cariño que la pareja se estaba demostrando fue lo mas dulce que pudieron haber visto. Era el amor entre jóvenes.

Se separo de ella cuando la falta de aire se presento. Una de sus manos acariciaba lentamente su mejilla y la otra pasaba su cabello detrás de su oreja.

-Por ser tú….- respondió y le dio otro beso.

Sin duda no duraría solo una noche, ni se convertiría en una simple aventura. Aun no lo sabían pero esto que comenzó, terminara siendo extremadamente fuerte que ni ellos conocerán los limites a lo que llegarían a hacer el uno por el otro.

Ambos los observaban.

Fue una agradable sorpresa para ambos, no se lo imaginaban y tampoco se lo esperaban.

Quedaba claro que buscaban la forma mas viable para aliarse sin perjudicar ambas empresas, pero lo que veían resolvían por completamente la unión de las dos empresas mas importantes de Japón.

Las empresas uchihas y las empresas Hyuuga se unirían definitivamente.

Tal vez no hoy, ni tal vez mañana.

Pero ambos presidentes viendo como sus hijos se estaban besando, sabían que seria una unión que alegraría a muchos. Y este último pensamiento que el Uchiha y el Hyuuga mayor tenían no se refería a sus empresas.

_Era la unión que haría felices a todos._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Nota:**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este One-shot, ya saben que un rewiew me saca sonrisas.**

**Ahora que pude publicar este one-shot, debo avisarles algo.**

**Para quienes siguen mi otro fic "Tentados a la peridicion" Tengo malas noticias, no se cual es el motivo, razón o circunstancia. He decidido pausarlo por tiempo indefinido. Estoy como en un bloqueo en la historia y por mas que quiera escribir no puedo escribir ni media cuartilla.**

**Mi intención no es dejarlo así como esta, yo no dejare un proyecto sin terminar y menos este que fue el primer relato que escribi al entrar a esta pagina.**

**Cuando vuelva con esta historia, verán lo intensa que se pondrá por que desde que vuelva a publicar sera un drama toral, véanlo como un giro a la historia o una segunda temporada.**

**Espero que me comprendan y agradezco a todos y todas que leen mi historia :D**

**Saludos!**


End file.
